


Briolet/Haloforce playlist

by Phantomwolfblue



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Playlist, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomwolfblue/pseuds/Phantomwolfblue
Summary: Various drabbles and one shots to various songs for Brion and Violet/Geo-force and Halo. Song requests are welcomed.





	1. Intro

Hello lovely people! I have decided to do a little drabble/one shot collection for Briolet/Haloforce. I will attempt to have these air on the short side but some might be long. Each one will be to a different song I think suits the couple or will be an au of sorts with the situation of the song. I have and am still in the process of making the playlist for them, here is what I have so far with help from my good friend and fellow Briolet supporter, undertaleuniverse on archive of our own and ANewStartForMe on (check what they have for briolet, great stuff):

Halo; Beyonce

Endlessly; The Cab

Perfect; Ed Sheeran

Intoxicated; The Cab

Perfect Match; A Teens

Invisible; Big Time Rush

Halo; Haley James Scott

Cover girl; Big Time Rush

Superstar; Big Time Rush

Worldwide; Big Time Rush

Count on you; Big Time Rush

Angel with a shotgun; The Cab

She's no you; Jesse McCartney

Beautiful soul; Jesse McCartney

Her love is my religion; The Cab

Better with you; Jesse McCartney

Because you live; Jesse McCartney

Accidentally in love; Counting crows

Can't help falling in love with you; A teens

Rewrite the stars; Zac Efron and Zendaya

Me and you against the world; Keke Palmer and Max Schneider

I wanna make clear, this isn't in the order I'm going to write them, the order is simply who they are written from shortest to longest. If anyone knows of any songs that suit this pairing or have a song they want me to do just let me know. Most of these will be more or less happy but there might be a sad one here and there. Let me know what you guys think, until next time, enjoy, review, check out my and undertaleuniverse/ANewStartForMe works for this lovely pairing, have a good day, stay whelmed, and feel the aster!


	2. Perfect; Ed Sheeran

AN: First song on the Briolet/Haloforce playlist, Perfect by Ed Sheeran. This is a request by my good friend undertaleuniverse on archive of our own, ANewStartForMe on who is another Briolet writer, they have written great stuff for them I encourage you to check them out. I am sorry this took me so long I have been majorly procrastinating and been busy this week. Without further ado, on with the show.

'-'

A beautiful night under the stars, candle light dinner, the soft sounds of nature as the band to this beautiful and romantic evening that is being had by Brion Markov and Violet Harper. Brion wished to take Violet out on a romantic date but didn't wish for them to be bothered with how well known he is, so Conner and M'gann helped him set up this date for the two of them. M'gann did most of the work, so happy to help the young couple out, at one point telling the boys to just sit on the couch and let her 'work her magic'. The result being this beautiful date for the two young heroes out under the stars, it seeming as if it belonged in a fairy tale.

"Thank you Brion, this was a lovely evening." Violet said as the two finished their meal, a bright smile on her face.

_I found a love for me_

_Darling just dive right in_

_And follow my lead_

_Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_

_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

"My pleasure. M'gann deserves a thank you as well for helping me set this up." Brion revealed bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I will. This has to be the best date I have been on. I mean I have never actually been on one before, so that indeed makes this the best date I have been on." Violet rambled on for a moment, Brion smiling slightly wider at that. He found that when she rambled on like that it was adorable.

"Well, I do have one more little surprise." Brion revealed, getting up out of his chair to grab something he hid under one of the chairs on the patio.

_Not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time_

_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

"What is that?" Violet asked curiously, Brion setting the object on the chair it was under.

"A boom box, it plays music." Brion informed, pressing one of the buttons, causing a slow song to play from it.

"Woah." Violet marveled at the device, Brion walking towards his girlfriend and extending a hand to her.

"Dance with me?" Brion requested with much confidence even though he was slightly nervous. Violet blushed lightly at this but took his hand, he helped her up out of her chair and led her to the yard. He took her right hand in his left, put his right one on her waist, and she put her left hand on his shoulder. The two started to slowly dance together in a small circle.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

They danced together, happily, smiling and staring at one another as if they were the only two people in the world, which is what it felt like to them.

"This really is the best date possible." Violet stated with a bright smile up at her boyfriend.

"It truly is." Brion agreed. Violet then rested her head on his chest, just resting it there, Brion placing his head on top of her's.

_Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

_To carry love, to carry children of our own_

Brion stared down at the girl in his arms, and couldn't believe that she was with him. He has met many girls that he was attracted to in the past, mostly princesses and other girls from wealthy families. He was usually into them for their looks as they were mostly snobby typical rich girls. He will admit that he wasn't the most down to earth prince but he was not very snobby, he did have good morals, principles, and common sense.

None of those girls were like Violet in any way, and that's what he loved most about her. While those girls cared about about themselves, she cared about others. They always spend so much time on their appearance and looking perfect in the most eccentric ways, Violet kept her look simple which made her perfect. They only liked to do what they want, Violet wants to do what others want. They put themselves first, Violet put others before herself.

When the two first met he did find Violet pretty, but got annoyed at her for calling him broken not once, but three times. Also her seeing him naked really didn't help make him feel any better. He was worried about her when she hit the car, calling her Violet due to her aura and wasn't sure what else to call her. He couldn't help but find it slightly amusing when she didn't understand when she was hungry, and finding her reaction to such a simple food amusing and adorable as well. He couldn't quite place when he started to feel more for her, but it was definitely around this time he knew.

And he may not have known her for long but knew that she is indeed the girl he wants to be with, now and forever.

_We are still kids, but we're so in love_

_Fighting against all odds_

_I know we'll be alright this time_

_Darling, just hold my hand_

_Be my girl, I'll be your man_

_I see my future in your eyes_

Imaging a future with her, he could see it going down one of two paths.

One version they continued to live as normal lives as they could in America. Living in a house of their own, in either Happy Harbor or Star city as those are the two places where they each live at the moment. They would continue to be heroes as well, working together to stop evil, side by side on the battlefield protecting one another.

In the other version, his exile was lifted and he was aloud back to Markovia. Violet would become an official princess in marrying him-no matter what as he is a prince she would be a princess-, the two would be able to have a nice life in Markovia. They would also be able to help in the effort of welcoming Quraci's and Meta's to the country.

He knew that whatever were to happen in his future, he wanted Violet to be apart of it, he couldn't imagine a life without her. He honestly does not know what he would do without her, most likely go insane and do whatever he could to get her back, being even more extreme than when Tara was missing. Whenever she gets hurt he goes ballistic, and when she dies he wants to return the favor to the one that did it to her, even though he is well aware she can heal herself easily.

Violet is his girlfriend, his princess, his aurora borealis, his halo, his light, his everything.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_When I saw you that in that dress, looking so beautiful_

_I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

"You are perfect." He whispered underneath his breath, barely any sound leaving his lips making him believe that she didn't hear him.

"So are you." She replied silently, snuggling closer to him. He chuckled lightly to himself, kissing the top of her head.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_I have faith in what I see_

_Now I know I have met an angel in person_

_And she looks perfect_

_I don't deserve this_

_You look perfect tonight_

'-'

AN: And here we have it, the first in the playlist for the lovely duo. If anyone has song requests let me know and I will be more than happy to work my magic. I plan to post another one shot this weekend, either for this or my young justice one-shots. I will also post the next chapter for the (un)happy engagement of Violet Harper as well. Until next time, let me know what you think, request, check out my and Undertaleuniverse/ANewStartForMe, enjoy, have a good day, stay whelmed and feel the aster!


	3. Accidentally in love

AN: Valentine's day is upon us, the day of love! So for the Briolet playlist I decided to use one of my favorite songs of all time and one I find suits Briolet in a way, Accidentally in love. This one doesn't actually have dialogue to it, it more just describes their relationship and falling for each other and going with the song. After explaining everything up to Halloween, after that I had to make up the rest as we don't know what happens in the second half of the season and won't for awhile, so I am going to let my imagination take it from there. Without further ado, on with the show.

'-'

They were never meant to fall in love, they probably were never supposed to meet, if things had gone the way they were before they might have met in passing but never really meet. If his parents weren't killed, if she didn't come to Markovia, if a number of things didn't happen, they would not have met, but they happened, and they met.

_So she said what's the problem baby_

_What's the problem I don't know_

_Well maybe I'm in love (love)_

_Think about it every time_

_I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

Their first official meeting was slightly on the side of rocky-the first time they actually saw each other was in Markovia, but they both were too preoccupied to notice one another especially with everything going on. Their first day consisted of her accidentally offending him three times, her seeing him naked, and him naming her. Their first meeting definitely isn't what one might expect or want, but to them it was good, it worked.

_How much longer will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure cause I can't ignore it if it's love(love)_

_Makes me want to turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

The day didn't even end their, by the end of it, without either realizing, feelings for each other started to come forth. He helped her, teaching her what hunger and apples are, she willingly and without questioned helped him, offering to help find his sister and got them their ride their. On the island is where things went downhill, well Violet did decide on her name but after that is where things went wrong. They fought against Sensei, they put up in the end and not only did they lose the fight, but Violet lost her life. Brion felt responsible and it was all his fault, his friend died because of him, he became so overcome with anger and grief, especially when her body was thrown like a ragdoll into the cell. But then she came back to life in his arms and he honestly could not think of a time he was happier.

_Come on, Come on_

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on_

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on_

' _Cause everybody's after love_

Over time they continued to grow and become close and grow. It took Brion awhile to realize and admit to himself that he liked Violet, ever since Infinity island he felt the need to be close and protect her, to be there for her and as time went on that feeling became stronger. Violet didn't even realize what her feelings were, all she really knew as that when she was around Brion she felt happy yet nervous at the same time, she felt like she needed to get away from him, but never like to for long. Artemis help explained what she was going through.

_So I said I'm snowball running_

_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_

_Melting under blue skies_

_Belting out sunlight_

_Shimmering love_

When Violet started school, that's when things actually happened. Brion was happy that Violet would be expanding her horizons and living a normal life, but the idea of her at school all day with a bunch of rowdy teenage boys with self control and him not around to look out for her, especially as she was oblivious to it didn't help him. And then she came home from school with a guy, Brion did not like that in the least degree. They all then found out that Violet is actually the living soul of the mother box as the real Violet, Gabrielle, died. To Brion, Violet was the real her as she was the only her he knew. That was a great relief to Violet, she greatly cared for and valued Brion's opinion and the idea of him not liking her would be too much for her to bear. And before the night ended, the two ended up kissing, their relationship starting there.

_Well baby I surrender_

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it_

_But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning_

_Mean we're never alone,_

_Never along, no, no_

They decided to keep it a secret, just for the time being. With everything going on they thought it best that the others not know the two of them are together, they also didn't want them meddling in their relationship as they were just starting out. In front of everyone, they acted as they normally did, close but not too close as everyone was aware the two had feelings for one another, but just haven't had the courage to admit it yet. When they are alone, they get as close as they want to be, kiss and cuddle, be a couple together, a normal couple and they both are very happy.

_Come on, come on_

_Move a little closer_

_Come on, come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on, come on_

_Settle down inside my love_

Halloween came about and Violet was quite excited for it, and Brion was happy that she was happy as he loved making her happy. To that extent, he even dressed up and did a couples costume of sorts with her, though she knew he wasn't particularly thrilled and decided on something simple, their skeleton makeup. When the mission came up they both were ready to drop everything and go, but Violet was forced to stay which really upset her as she wanted to help Brion, and he did want her help. Dick also cut off what he wanted to tell her before departing which neither liked. Upon his return with his sister, everything was good, especially when he introduced Violet as his girlfriend to his sister.

_Come on, come on_

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on_

_We were once upon a time in love_

This continued to get better after that, with them being an official couple and actually out there. They didn't go on conventional dates, being heroes made that tough and as Brion is well known going out in public would be a little difficult for a nice, quiet evening. Luckily their friends and family were nice enough to help the two, Forager even preparing a fancy dinner for them on the Bio ship for a romantic date. Their relationship continued to blossom in grow, as civilians and on missions, they were a little too protective of one another at first but later found a balance and they made it work.

_We're accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

With Tara back, Brion was unbanished and what is left of the Markovian royal family was reunited, and as more than half the family are meta's, it helped the process of allowing them in Markovia. Brion was rather reluctant to share his relationship with Violet, as he knew it would be publicized and used for politics, in the effort of allowing Quraci's into Markovia which he did want to help with, but not at the expense of Violet possibly being hurt in the process. She assured him she would be just fine, and if anything did happen the two of them could handle it together. There were problems that came from coming public about the relationship, but the two stood together and handled it, supporting one another.

_Accidentally_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_Accidentally_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_Accidentally_

They did continue to be superheroes, they continued to fight the good fight, stand up for what's right and help those in need. They stayed together for a long time, through thick and thin, always there for one another. When it was revealed that Tara was actually a double agent she was there for Brion, held him as he cried and let it all out, when she returned to good she was happy that the siblings were together and happy. When she had to deal with the discrimination against her, he was there to support and stand up for her, let those who belittle her know that there is more to her then what she looks like or where she is from. When they each had nightmares about her deaths, they held each other and reassured one another everything was alright and that they were there for each other.

_Come on, come on_

_Spin a little tighter_

_Come on, Come on_

_And the world's a little brighter_

_Come on, Come on_

_Just get yourself inside her love_

They may not have meant to be together and people may not want them to be together, but they are. They didn't mean to, but they fell for one and were happy about it. They were accidentally in love, and they both were happy about it and wouldn't want it any other way.

_I'm in love_

'-'

AN: This song is truly one of my favorites and I believe totally goes with these two. My contribution to Valentine's day in the way of my playlist, I currently have out a chapter of my story "The (Un)Happy Engagement of Violet Harper" that is for Valentine's day, and I will post a one shot to my collection of them, just need to finish that up, I will have it out before the night is over. Until next time, enjoy, review, check out the other things, request, have a good day, stay whelmed, and feel the aster!


End file.
